Dragon Mistresses
by VampireGoddess12Xx
Summary: Every five hundred years theres a Dragon's moon every thousand years the dragons mistress is born. Shes a cold ruthless human female that cares nothing for no one. Well tonight when the mistress is found she kind and compassionate and cares about all thin
1. Dragon's Moon

**I had this originally on a-single-spark but then I decided to put it up on here so..here it is **

Chapter One

Kagome walked silently through the lushes green forest. It was slightly raining and her ebony hair clung to her face. She didn't mind the rain it felt nice on a hot summer night like this. She made no sounds as her feet hit the ground wet from dew and rain. Though her clothes and hair clung to her wet body she still walked as graceful as ever. Soon the clouds would fade and the full moon would come into her view. She needed it tonight but she didn't know why. All she knew was that tonight was the night of the dragons moon.

The Dragons moon came every five hundred years and to night was its night. Tonight the moon would shine dark red and dragons would roam the lands destroying everything without remorse trying to get to there mistress. The only problem was that the dragon mistress was born once every thousand years. This was the night the dragons would find there mistress and there would work ten times harder to find her. Only one dragon would succeed in finding her, though she had power over all dragons only one dragon held the capability to find her. This dragon was the oldest dragon alive though still young in dragon years was over ten thousand years in human years. This dragon lived to see many, many dragon mistresses and because of this knew of what to look for.

Inuyasha had warned her about tonight, about how dangerous it was because of the dragons moon. Though he had not witnessed a dragons moon his mother had told him stories about them. She knew she shouldn't have gone out on this night but she felt the strong urge to move. So well the others slept in the safety of the barrier surrounded village she left. Her feet were taking her some where she wasn't sure of but they were taking her there. Soon she stopped in the center of a beautiful clearing. There were red moon flowers everywhere which Kagome though was strange because moon flowers were white. Perhaps because the moon is red the moon flowers are red? Kagome was so concentrated on the red moon flowers she didn't realize she began to glow.

Somewhere far off in a different forest in a different land a dragon was fighting the urge to search for its mistress. It knew it shouldn't fight the urge because it would seem unfaithful to the mistress but this dragon had a master. And its master had specifically ordered it to watch the small human girl.

Ah-Un paused in step and began to shake pain full back and forth. Rin who had be walking in front of Ah-Un holding his reins had be forced to stop as well.

"Ah-Un whats wrong?" Rin looked curiously at the dragon it looked like it was in so much pain "Are you ok Ah-Un?"

Ah-Un began to back a way from the human girl but she was reluctant to let go of his reins. He made a grunting noise in the dragon language telling her to let go. Rin just looked at him before telling him that she would not let go.

Jaken just noticing Rin and Ah-Un were no longer walking turned to see what was wrong. He saw Ah-Un trying to back away but Rin not letting go of his reins. He wondered what was wrong then remembered the it was the night of the dragons moon. He began to tell Rin to let Ah-Un go but before he could get the first word of his mouth Rin began to glow. Ah-Un and Jaken watched in awe as the clouds disappeared and the red moon and Rin shined brightly. The moon shined a red glowing beam down on the glowing Rin. Unbeknownst to them somewhere far, far off the same thing was happening to Kagome.

After the glowing faded everyone looked at Rin. She had a dragon symbol on her forehead but after a minute it glowed and faded away. Jaken was in shock of what to do Rin was chosen as the dragon mistress. What would his master do? He looked to Rin who obviously didn't know what was going on and hugging Ah-Un like he was going to suddenly disappear. Maybe if he didn't tell his lord things would go the same as they did now. Yes he wouldn't tell his lord that Rin was a dragon mistress.

Kagome's body glowed red as a red beam shot from the moon towards her body. The red glowing light enveloped her body and she was lifted off the ground. She was at least 60 feat from the ground floating power surging through her body. Soon the glow faded away and her body began to fall to the ground. Kagome was unconscious and falling but before she could hit the ground something caught her. Setting her on the ground the thing began to nudge her awake. Kagome groaned. "Uh what happened?" She asked and nearly screamed at what she saw staring at her. A large reddish orange dragon with green eyes sat there staring at her.

"Mistress?" The dragon asked

Kagome pointed at herself "Me?"

The dragon let out a small chuckle "Yes you mistress"

"No way..." She said not believing how could she be the Dragon mistress?

"You are the dragon mistress" The dragon had gone through this before, most if not all Dragon Mistresses grow up not knowing that they are dragon mistresses. "We have waited one thousand years for you dragon mistress"

"I..umm" Kagome was at loss at what to say I mean what do you say way you find out you're a dragon mistress? "What's your name?"

"Ryuu" He answered

"Now Dragon Mistress you must stop the other dragons from destroying everything in an attempt to find you"

"Umm..right well...how do I do that?" Kagome had no idea what to do or how hell she just found out what she was.

"You're a Dragon Mistress a master of dragons you control us just tell them to stop" Ryuu lowered his body so his mistress could climb on.

"Uh.." Kagome was hesitant at first but she knew people were dying by her dragons so she climbed on. "So um where are we going anyway?"

"Many of the dragons come from the lands of the west because they are protected there so we are going to the west. Once the dragons there stop the other will soon follow" Ryuu told her he himself was from the western lands but left to find his mistress.

"Oh..um.. Isn't the western lands ruled by the dog youkai Sesshomaru?" Kagome would go and stop the dragons because she didn't fear them but Sesshomaru...well he's a whole other story. Though she did stand up to him many times AND live to talk about it.

"Yes do you know of him?" Ryuu asked curiously though all Dragon Mistresses associated with youkai never had there been one that associated with taiyoukai.

"Um..well yea...he's not to found of me..In fact..he's tried to kill me a few times" Kagome shivered at the memory

"Oh? What did you do to get on his bad side?" Ryuu had never heard of a dragon mistress that associated with a taiyoukai but his mistress was actually on the taiyoukai's bad side.

"Well I'm guessing it was either when I gave his fathers sword to his brother or when I shot him with my arrow or perhaps maybe because I'm human" Kagome honestly didn't know why Sesshomaru hated her she guessed it was because she was his brothers companion.

"Ah..Well Dragon Mistress you're the first to associate with a taiyoukai" Ryuu told her even if her and the taiyoukai were enemies.

"Um..Could you call me by my name?" Kagome would much prefer to be called by her name instead of her..um..title.

"Well I suppose I could and What is your name Dragon mistress?" He had never called his mistress by her name before but if that is what she wished then he would do it.

Kagome smiled at the dragon he didn't seem all that evil "My name is Kagome"

"Well Dra..Mistress Kagome if you wish to be called by your name I will do it gladly"

Kagome smiled at Ryuu he was a pretty nice dragon "Thanks" she thanked him "You know you're a pretty nice dragon"

"Well I'm glad you think that Mistress Kagome" Never had one of his mistresses said something so nice. Most Dragon Mistresses were ruthless and horrible not to mention the smelled terrible there aura's were dark and evil they had to be in order to control the dragons. But this one, his new mistress her aura was pure and she was kind nothing about her was evil. She didn't seem like someone who was a dragon mistress so why had the kami chosen her? She was nothing like the other she was so different. "We'll be entering the Western Lands soon"

Kagome felt nervous what if she saw Sesshomaru? What if he blamed her for all the destruction that HER dragons caused?

How could he forget that tonight was the dragons moon? His own mother had died on the night how could he just leave Rin unprotected? Sesshomaru wasn't one to insult himself but he was so stupid! How could he forget!?

Sesshomaru raced through the forest cutting down all who got in his way he had to get to Rin. If she was hurt he'd never forgive himself. Dodging a tree he came to a halt in front of one of the many villages in his lands. The village was being attacked by a dragon he knew he couldn't turn and walk away leaving all the villagers to die. Reluctantly he went and fought the dragon.

The dragon fell to the ground dead its body making a loud thud as it hit. It had taken nearly an hour to destroy the beast. He knew that his lands was one of the most destroyed lands on the Dragons moon because so many dragons resided in his territory but they also helped to protect his lands. Because he was the lord of the land they dragons respected and were loyal to him but on the Dragons moon they lose themselfs in the need to protect and find the mistress. He also knew that the Dragon Mistress was a human who was ruthless and basically care nothing for no one kind of like a human female version of himself.

After destroying the vile beast of a dragon he once again made his way to his ward and retainer. Praying his ward was safe and his dragon had not hurt her he pushed himself harder to get to her faster.

Ahead of him he saw the glow of a campfire beyond the trees he smelt his ward and silently rejoiced that everything was fine. He arrived in the camp and found his ward peacefully sleeping near Ah-Un. Everything seemed ok Rin seemed unharmed Ah-Un looked like he was fairing well.

"Milord!" Jaken rejoiced he wasn't going to tell his master Rin was the dragon mistress he would keep it a secret and if Sesshomaru did find out he'd just say he didn't know.

Sesshomaru glared at the toad for being so loud so late in the night. Did he not know how keep his beak shut?

"Sorry milord..." Jaken apologized

"I trust Rin faired well and no harm came to her" Sesshomaru said not looking at the toad but eyeing his ward making sure she was fine.

"Hai, milord Rin is fine everything went well"

"Hn"

Ryuu and Kagome arrived in a place full of many, many dragons flying around. Some large some big and of many different colors.

"Um..what do I do?" Kagome asked Ryuu she didn't know what to do she was knew at this and totally loss.

"Just follow my lead" Ryuu told her remember he had gone through this many a times.

"Fellow Dragons" His voice boomed, all the dragons turned and looked at him "I have brought with me the new Dragon Mistress, Mistress Kagome!"

The dragons began to cheer in happiness and they all bowed to there mistress. They had waited so long for her and she was here again finally. One thousand years is a long time to wait for someone.

**So ya want more?? Of course you do! But I'm lazy and mean so if you want to read the rest you'll have to go to my a-single-spark account! I know I'm mean right? Well yeah atleast I'm telling you my username for there. Its Sesshy'struelove1818. Yep so you'll have to go there to read the rest and its not finished yet so...**

**BUT!! If for some odd reason a-single-spark doesn't work for you then you can email me and I might be nice enough send the next chapters to you! Yep so heres my email to you lazy's who wont look in my profile for it: know stupid email right? Well I've had it for like ever and its the one everyone uses so yep Im keepin it FOREVER**

**-Katherine**


	2. Youkai Society Status

**There are currently 10 chapters in this story and I'm going to put them all on here today which just so you know is 12/6/07 I dont know when I'll update the story after I have all 10 chapters up so...yeah**

Chapter Two

Kagome walked towards the Kaede's hut it was early morning and she had just gotten back. After she was informed about her duties as a Dragon Mistress she had the some dragons go out and stop the rampaging others which turned out well. After that Ryuu and her returned to the hut. Ryuu had told her he could not leave her because he was her protector so he was currently flying in the air above her.

Kagome looked up at him "Hey Ryuu your pretty tall is there any way at all you could get smaller?"

That was an unusual request seeing how most mistresses liked there dragons in the larger form. "I can Mistress Kagome is that what you wish?"

"Hai that is what I'd like I think it might be better if you were in a smaller form" Kagome told him as he shrunk to a small dragon that could easily fit on her shoulder which he did perch himself on. Kagome smiled at him "Thank you"

"Your welcome Mistress"

Kagome entered the hut to fin everyone still asleep that was usually though, it was still early. She noticed Inuyasha's ears were twitching as a sign that he had heard her come then he popped his open. "Kagome?" He questioned "I didn't hear you leave..." He trailed off then walked over and began to sniff her. "Why the hell do you smell like nasty scaly dragons"

Ryuu who had been sitting in waves of Kagome ebony hair popped out and hissed at the insult. He snapped his small but strong jaw at Inuyasha.

"What the hell do you think your doing bringin' a fuckin' dragon here!" He shouted waking up everyone in the hut and probably the village.

"What dragon!" Said Sango clutching her giant boomerang "Dragon" Said Shippo afraid and Miroku held his staff

"Hold on you guys he's not going to hurt you" Kagome said as she placed a hand on Ryuu's head

"Who?" Shippo asked curiously he couldn't see the dragon so where was it?

Kagome held Ryuu in her hands "Ryuu" Kagome answered

Everyone looked closely at the small dragon in Kagome's hands. Inuyasha scoffed "That thing ain't barely a dragon look how puny it is I doubt it has any power at all"

Ryuu glared at the inu "Stupid dog this is merely my smaller form like the neko over there" He said pointing to Kirara "I am much larger and I am very, very powerful"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Whatever" but he wasn't done questioning Kagome yet "Why the hell do you have a dragon with you..." Inuyasha trailed off everyone now just noticing the dragon symbol on her for head.

Sango's eyes widened "Kagome your..." She too trailed off unable to finish the sentence as she couldn't believe it. Kagome was a kind compassionate person she was cold and ruthless like dragon mistresses were supposed to be so how did she end up becoming a dragon mistress?

"I know, I know I'm the Dragon mistress" Kagome said

Shippo smiled up at his adopted mother "Cool"

"But Kagome how I mean you don't have any of the characteristics of a dragon's mistress. I mean your not cold or ruthless" Miroku piped in

"I know I don't but I really don't know how I became one" Kagome shrugged she couldn't change what she was...or what she was meant to be.

"This better not mess up with our shard hunting wench" Inuyasha said angrily he didn't like the thought of Kagome being a dragon mistress. "Now get rid of this lizard"

"I refuse to leave my Mistresses side I am her protector and I must always be with her should there be any trouble" Now that made Inuyasha angry he was Kagome's protector not soem mangy little dragon.

Inuyasha growled "Whatever! Just get your stuff we're leaving!"

Ryuu didn't like the way that Inuyasha spoke to his mistress and glared at him "You will refrain from yelling at Mistress Kagome she is of higher status than you"

"Oh? And do pray tell what is her status" He said mockingly

Sango answered the question "Dragon Mistresses are valued members in the youkai court because they control the dragons in the Lord's lands making them the most respected human in youkai society. There as high in youkai society as the lord and lady of the lands"

Ryuu looked at the slayer in surprise "You seem to know a lot slayer"

Sango looked toward the Dragon "Well as a demon slayer its important to know things like this"

Ryuu nodded in agreement and understanding.

Inuyasha couldn't believe Kagome was of such high status. Just because she was a dragon mistress she was of the status of..of...his brother


	3. What Rin Learned

Chapter Three

It was early morning, Sesshomaru walked his hand entwined with little Rin's she liked to hold his. It gave her a feeling of security, he knew. He didn't mind holding Rin's hand either, he was her protector and somewhat father and what sort of father was ashamed to hold there daughters hand? Rin began to hum a tune unknown to him he didn't mind though. Then Rin began to sing to the words.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"_

She sang happily

Sesshomaru looked down on his young ward "Rin who taught you that song?" He questioned

Rin looked up at him and smiled her toothy smile "Kagome taught Rin" She said proudly

Sesshomaru searched his mind for the last time he encountered his half-brother and companion. Ah yes..about three weeks ago when Rin requested to see the miko and kitsune.

"Kagome sang it to me and Shippo then she taught it to us. She said her mother used to sing it to her as a lullaby" Rin finished

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding

"She also taught me the days of the week!" Rin exclaimed happily

"Days of the week?" Sesshomaru asked apparently Rin learned a lot while with Kagome

"Yup" Rin was so proud of herself "She taught me how to remember them too"

"Oh?"

"Yup in a song" Rin said looking up at Sesshomare

"Care to share your song?" Sesshomaru said as he watched her

Rin smiled gleefully at him "_Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday. Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday_" She sang

Sesshomaru lips formed a small smile at he young ward.

"And there's Three-hundred and sixty-five days in a year...except on leap years then there are three-hundred sixty-six days or something like that" Rin told him obviously proud to tell him about how much she knew.

"Wow I'm impressed" he told the little girl, Rin smiled happily and proudly at him

"And what else has Kagome taught you?" Sesshomaru realized that was the first time he ever used the miko's name and faintly wondered why he bothered to use it.

"Kagome has taught Rin how to count to ten and she's teaching me to add and subtract!" Rin thought for a moment "Can Rin and Sesshomaru visit Kagome?" Rin looked at him with pleading puppy dog eyes

Sesshomaru looked into her little puppy eyes and couldn't help but say yes. How could turn down that cute little face? It was to adorable and so un-no-able.

"Yay!" Rin cheered with joy letting go of his hand and skipping around in glee.

Sesshomaru lifted his nose to the wind and began to sniff out his brother and his rag-tag group. After sniffing them out he began to walk that way Rin's hand once again entwined with his and humming that strange song. It only took about a half an hour to reach the small group.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said through clenched teeth

Said hanyou turned around and faced her "What!" he asked irritably but upon seeing her anger his little dog ears flattened against his skull know what was to come.

"SIT!!"

THUMP

Sesshomaru watched in amusement as his brother kissed the earth then he scented something. Something not usually with a the small group. A new member, a dragon.

"Wow..." Ryuu said while he snickered at the hanyou who had been formally introduced to the ground.

"That what happens when Inuyasha's bad" Shippo said

"Yup" Miroku and Sango said in unison

"Kagome!!" Rin cheered and ran towards Kagome latching onto her lag much like she did with Sesshomaru.

"Rin!" Kagome said happily as she hugged the small girl as Shippo came bounding towards them.

Inuyasha lifted his head from his self-made crater and growled menacingly "Sesshomaru"

"Sit"

Once more THUMP

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and saw the crest on her forehead, a dragon. So she was the Dragon Mistress no wonder he thought he smelled her last night. So she was of the same status as him..

"Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome greeted with a smile and a bow

"Lady Kagome" He bowed as well

Kagome looked at him confused for a moment before she remembered what she was. "Oh right..Umm you can just call me Kagome if you'd like"

Sesshomaru nodded "Very well"

"Kagome!! Kagome!!" The two children were jumping around excitedly chanting her name "Kagome!! Kagome!!"

"Yes my two hyperactive children?" She asked with a smile even though she knew what they wanted

"You have to teach us to add and subtract!!" They exclaimed merrily

"Alright, alright if you insist" Kagome smiled before she went over to her bag and pulled out paper, pencils, and books.


	4. Power Joining

Chapter four

Rin hand shot up to her forehead at feeling an intense burning sensation. Tears began to form in her eyes as the feeling intensified.

"Rin?" Kagome asked seeing the small girl in pain "Rin, are you ok?"

Rin whimpered in pain eyes closed tears still leaking through her closed eyes. Kagome got up from her seat and walked over towards Rin. "Rin are you ok?" Rin shook her head no "What wrong?" Kagome asked

Rin sobbed "My head"

Kagome couldn't see tell if anything was wrong as Rin was covering her head. "Move your hands Rin sweetie" Kagome tried to soothe thing young girl.

Slowly Rin pulled her hands away from her forehead and on the center of her forehead was a dragon. Just like Kagome's there was a red dragon on her forehead. Kagome gasped how was that possible? Kagome hugged Rin close to her trying to soothe her.

"Ryuu!" She yelled as loud as she possibly could

Ryuu was at his mistresses side in a matter of seconds "What is it mistress Kagome?"

Kagome moved Rin's hands away from her head "Look" she said showing him the dragon on Rin's head. Ryuu had much the same reaction as she did. He gasped thinking the same thing as Kagome, how? Once Kagome let go of Rin's hands the went back to try and stop the burning sensation in her head. "Why is it hurting her Ryuu!"

"I..I don't know" Never in all of his thousands of years had this happened. He didn't know what to do or how to soothe the young girls pain. Well there was on way but it involved the young girl dying. "There is only one way I know but the young child would have to die"

Kagome gasped and held Rin close to her, her eyes taking on a red dragon like look "There is no way I will kill her" her voice was not her own but the voice of the dragon within her and Ryuu took notice that it would not or ever harm the child. "There has to be another way"

"I'm sorry my mistress but I know no other way" Ryuu told her regretfully

Rin whimpered in pain again as the burning seemed to increase "Please make it go away" She begged tears becoming and endless stream down her face. Kagome increased her hold on the child and rocked back in forth. The anger from hearing that the only way known to help Rin was to kill her unknowingly brought up her miko powers and something else. Something Ryuu noticed was dragon healing powers it was the equivalent to miko healing powers. Both powers wrapped around the two women and began to pulse with both hearts. Kagome and Rin both froze as they felt the pulsing, there eyes wide opened and blank. The bubble around them began to grow in width and continued to pulse. The power growing as Kagome's dragon powers pulled up Rin's.

Ryuu watched in awe and fear that the power would destroy not only Rin but also Kagome. The power grew and grew until the whole clearing was covered a giant purple bubble. Kagome and Rin right smack in the middle of it.

The rest of the rag tag group and Sesshomaru arrived outside of the clearing after feeling an intense power. Ryuu flew towards the awe stuck people.

Inuyasha was first to speak "What the hell is going on!?" He shouted

Ryuu kept he's eyes on his mistress "I'm not sure..."

"What do you mean your not sure!!" Sango yelled

"Its Rin" Ryuu said

Sesshomaru looked at the dragon "What about Rin" he growled

Ryuu gulped "She carried the mark of the dragon"

"What?" Said Sango and Miroku in unison

"How is that possible?" Miroku asked

Ryuu shook his head "I don't know"

"Well what happened" Asked Sango

"The mark on Rin's head its was burning her I didn't know what to do. The only thing that I knew to do was to kill her" Ryuu said his eyes never leaving the two in the bubble.

"WHAT!" Sesshomaru growled

Ryuu eyes left the two to look at the taiyoukai "Kagome, the dragon in Kagome will not allow harm to come to Rin but did not know what to do and the anger from hearing that was the only known way force her miko and dragon powers out. Rin's dragon power reacted to Kagome and also came forth creating the enormous sphere of power." Ryuu explained

All eyes turned back to the bubble and watched as Kagome and Rin's hair began to whip around there eyes remaining vaccant. Then a white orb flew out of both females and began to dance around them and then flying and whipping around the bubble pf power. Two more orbs flew from the bodies this time blue and began to dance around them and fly around. Then one orb came out of Kagome this orb was pink. All the orbs whipped around the bubble before they merged into one orb and split back but instead of splitting into five lice there were they split into six. Three orbs went to Kagome and three went to Rin the bubble began to surge.

"DUCK!!!" Ryuu yelled as the bubble of power exploded. Inuyasha hurried to cover Sango and Miroku and jumped away from the blast.

The blast was so large everyone in a ten mile radius felt it. It shook the earth like a giant earthquake mixed with the eruption of a volcano. The entire clearing and everything around the clearing was destroyed.

Kagome and Rin laid on the grown the heads face down and Kagome's body sheltering Rin's. Slowly and cautiously everyone approached them but were stopped by a threatening hissing growl from Kagome. Kagome head turned toward them revealing her red eyes her lips were curled into a snarl revealing her fangs.

"Stop don't get any closer!" Ryuu said

"Whats wrong with Kagome" Shippo asked as he looked at his adopted mother

"Kagome and Rin were right in the middle of the blast" Ryuu exlpained "Kagome's dragon most likely took over her body to save them from being destroyed"

"Then why wont it let us near her?" Sango asked as Kagome continues to issue threatening hisses and growles

"Most likely it doesn't recognize" Sesshomaru said

Sango nodded "But why?"

"Kagome was born a dragon mistress her dragon had laid dormant inside her all her life until the dragon moon when it first awakened it does not know anyone of you but Rin" Ryuu said

"Why does it only recognize Rin?" Miroku asked he suspected the answer but he wanted to know for sure.

"Did you see the pink orb that left Kagome?" Ryuu asked Miroku nodded "Then when the orbs merged there was two pink orbs this is because Kagome gave part if herself to Rin"

Inuyasha looked at Ryuu "What?"

"Its an ancient ritual of power sharing in order preserve someone's life" Sesshomaru said

"What does that mean!" Inuyasha demanded

"Can't your hanyou mind understand?" Sesshomaru said

Ryuu huffed "Its means Kagome sees you as a threat to her young" He said annoyed the hanyou could not figure it out by himself

"Shouldn't Sesshomaru be able to approach them though?" Miroku asked

"Why should he be able to!" Said Inuyasha

"He might be able to because Rin sees him as a father so Kagome might not see him as a threat" Ryuu said

Slowly Sesshomaru approached the two, Kagome hisses and growls began to stop as he got closer. She obviously didn't view him as a threat.


	5. Anger toward the Hanyou

Chapter 5

Kagome's head was resting on Sesshomaru's lap and Rin was laying down with Kagome. Kagome had passed out soon after Sesshomaru had approached her and her and Rin had been out cold since. Shippo was perched on Sesshomaru's shoulder looking down at his adopted mother. It turned out the only one who was not able to approach Kagome in her dragon state was Inuyasha. Ryuu had said that the dragon didn't recognize them but in fact it did. Each and ever one of them it knew and accepted except Inuyasha. Kagome's dragon held a lot of anger to Inuyasha and everyone could guess why. All the times he left her for Kikyou and broke her heart it was no wonder that the dragon hated him.

When Inuyasha found out he couldn't approach Kagome in her dragon state he went to mope in a tree. He was hurt that the dragon would not let him approach his friend he didn't even know why(idiot) He looked down at his friend who was laying comfortably in his brothers lap and couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Sesshomaru could touch her in her dragon state but he could not it just wasn't fair.

"Sesshomaru do you think Kagome-mama will be ok when she wakes up?" Shippo asked from his perch

"I am unaware but I would imagine so" Sesshomaru answered while reaching he his hand up to scratch the kits head.

Within an hour Kagome began to stir and her heart rate quicken symbolizing she would be waking soon. After five minutes her eyes fluttered open she blinked a couple times to rid her eyes of the fuzziness then blue met gold and for a moment the just stared at each other.

"Mama! Your ok!" Shippo cheered

Kagome broke her gaze with Sesshomaru to turn and look at Shippo and smiled.

"Yep" Kagome said as Shippo jumped into her arms. She hugged and cuddled him unaware she was still leaning against Sesshomaru. Rin began to stir in Kagome lap after awhile around five minutes longer than Kagome.

She groaned and moved her eyes soon fluttering open. Rin looked into the eyes of her new mother and smiled. "Hello" She said happily

Kagome smiled down at Rin "Hey" "How are you feeling?"

"Rin is good!" Rin said

Sesshomaru shifted against the tree he was leaning on into a more comfortable position with Kagome and Rin still in his lap. Shippo jumped back onto his shoulder and smiled down at his adoptive mother and apparently sister. Sesshomaru smiled as well he just couldn't help the small smile that had spread across his face.

To everyone else in the group (minus Inuyasha because he had stalked off) Kagome and Sesshomaru looked like the perfect family.

'It doesn't look like she's on his bad side' Ryuu thought with a small smile

"Wanna play?" Shippo asked Rin and patiently waited for her answer

Rin smiled up at Shippo and got up off of her new mother's lap and nodded "Yes I'd like to play"

Shippo cheered in happiness and they both bounded off to play. Kagome leaned against Sesshomaru's chest and sighed. She still felt entirely drained of her energy..entirely to weak and she found she didn't like the feeling.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome in his lap "Still feeling weak?" He questioned

Kagome closed her eyes and answered stubbornly "I'm not weak"

Sesshomaru smirked at her stubbornness "Of course not"

"I'm not" Kagome insisted

"Then try to stand up" Sesshomaru told her and let go so she could stand

Kagome tried to stand up but couldn't she was to weak to get her legs to support her. She humphed and crossed her arms. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms back around her.

"Rin could stand though" Kagome complained

"Rin didn't split her powers, energy and soul" Ryuu told her

"I don't like feeling so weak and defenseless" Kagome complained


	6. Incomplete Soul

Chapter 6

Kagome was asleep again, trying to regain some of the energy she lost. The others were talking quietly and the children were off not to far playing.

"So how long will it take Kagome to regain all her energy?" Sango asked Ryuu

"Well it depends" He said

"Depends on what?" Miroku asked

"It depends, on her spirit" Ryuu said

Sango raised a questioning eyebrow "Like her soul?"

Ryuu nodded "Yes exactly, and since she gave some of it to Rin so Rin could handle being a dragon mistress and be able to harness her dragon abilities it should talk a bit longer that it originally should have" Ryuu explained

Sesshomaru who had been quiet and still was quiet watched the monk. He seemed to be in deep thought then he opened his lecherous mouth and said something.

"But what if Kagome soul was whole when she gave some to Rin?" Miroku asked

Ryuu thought for a moment honestly he wasn't sure nothing like that had ever happened before "Honestly I'm not sure" He said "But if this is the case then it will take her longer and it would also make her more susceptible to her dragon taking over"

Sango's eyes widened "You mean like she has less self-control?"

Ryuu shook his head "No she doesn't have less self- control but her dragon's soul would whole while hers was not giving it an advantage"

Miroku nodded "Wouldn't she be like that anyway though? I mean because she gave some of her soul to Rin?"

Ryuu shook his head again "No she only gave only a small portion to Rin it wouldn't have affected her much she might just need to watch herself a little more"

Sango and Miroku nodded while Sesshomaru stayed silent...still.

"So houshi how did Kagome-sama lose the other part of her soul? And how much did she lose?" Ryuu asked he needed to know because if she lost to much it was to risky for her to be around the hanyou lest she hurt him.

"Well" Miroku began "Kagome once told me that a witch attempted to bring the priestess Kikyou back by pulling the soul from her body. The witch managed to do that but Kagome attempted to call back her soul. Kikyou got away before Kagome could call all of her soul back to her body" He explained

Ryuu nodded "It will be hard for her to restrain the dragon but I believe she'll be able to do it"

"But then there was another time that Naraku's incarnate tried to suck Kagome's soul out but couldn't because her soul was to big" Miroku said

"Did she get all that what was left back?" Ryuu asked

"I'm unaware" Miroku said sadly

"Is there anyway to check?" Sango asked

Sesshomaru who had been silent throughout this whole ordeal decided to speak "This Sesshomaru could check"

Everyone looked at him but it was Ryuu who spoke "That would be very helpful milord"

Sesshomaru tightened his hold on Kagome and concentrated on her and her alone. He pulled himself into her mind but that was not where he wanted to be nor needed to be. He needed to go in deeper he needed to find her human soul. He pushed himself further in searching for her soul, her incomplete soul. When he finally found it, it was not like the Kagome he knew. It was frail and small, it wasn't weak but it wasn't strong either. So much of her soul wasn't with her and he knew it would eventually break her..fully. She was already breaking due to her selflessness she wouldn't make it forever like this. With this tiny what orb called her soul for it barely was her soul as it already belonged to so many that was not her Rin, Kikyou, and some was even trapped still within the mirror. Slowly Sesshomaru pulled himself out he opened his eyes and not to his surprise everyone was looking at him expectantly.

"She is missing a large portion of her human soul" Sesshomaru stated

Ryuu frowned "This could pose as a problem"

Miroku and Sango nodded

"I fear with so much of her soul missing she might break" Sesshomaru said

Ryuu nodded "This could no this is bad"

"What could be bad?" Inuyasha who had just walked into the picture asked

A hissing sound came from the now awake and none to happy Kagome. She stuggled to get out of Sesshomaru's hold even though she hadn't fully regained all her energy. Sesshomaru's hole was tight and unrelenting though and she hissed for him to let go. Sesshomaru growled at her and bit her neck enforcing his dominance which made Kagome quit her struggle.


	7. Sesshomaru Takes Kagome

Chapter 7

Kagaome had stopped her struggles when she felt Sesshomaru bite her. Her dragon had submitted and allowed her the use of her body once more. The red faded from her and the hisses stopped. Kagome gasped as she regained control and fell against Sesshomaru's chest.

"I'm sorry" she whispered "I couldn't help it, it's just so mad..."

Inuyasha ears flattened against his skull. Kagome's dragon didn't like him one bit. That had upset him but what upset him the most was that Sesshomaru had been the one to keep her constrained. Not only that but he bit her enforcing his dominance and instead of fighting against him like he thought she would she had submitted. She submitted to his brother!

"You have nothing to apologize for Lady Kagome" Miroku said

Kagome smiled sadly at him

"Yeah it's not your fault mama" Shippo said trying to make her feel better "It's Kikyou's fault for stealing half of your soul"

"Hey!" Inuyasha said angrily "Kikyou has nothing to do with this"

Kagome frowned 'he's defending her' she thought sadly

"Kikyou has half of Kagome's soul! She's the reason Kagome can't control her dragon!" Sango shouted

"Well Rin has some of her soul to and besides it was Kikyou's soul first"

"Kagome gave her soul to Rin willingly the clay women stole it" Ryuu said with hate laced in his voice

Inuyasha was about to say something stupid no doubt when Kagome cut him off "Stop you guys, just stop" Kagome said standing up "I'm going for a walk" she paused for a moment before adding in "Don't follow"

"But Milady-" Ryuu started clearly not liking her desire to go somewhere unprotected

"No" Kagome cut him off

Ryuu frowned "Hai" He said reluctantly

Kagome walked off into the forest alone everyone staring at her retreating form. It was late in the afternoon and soon it would get dark but she didn't care. She just wanted to get away, away from, Inuyasha, away from her problems, besides being so close to Inuyasha made her dragon angry. It just didn't like him. She knew Sesshomaru was following her and even though she had said she didn't want to be followed, his presence wasn't entirely unwanted. She really didn't mind him. She wasn't going to slow down for him because she knew he could catch up to her, she just kept walking till she reached a river. Then she paused to admire the beauty. She sigh as she sat down on a boulder near the waters edge. Around that time Sesshomaru made himself seen.

"Miko" He said as he stopped behind her

Kagome smiled even though Sesshomaru didn't see it "Sesshomaru" She said quietly

Sesshomaru sat down behind her and pulled her into his lap. He just couldn't help it. He like feeling her so close to him. He liked to have her in his embrace. It felt nice.

"Miko you shouldn't wander off with your new status there are many youkai who would take advantage of you" Sesshomaru told her some what softly

Kagome rested her head against his chest "I'm not weak" she was talking to quietly for his taste. Where was the loud and talk-happy Kagome he knew? Was she already beginning to break?

"This Sesshomaru never said you were weak" He stated

Kagome smiled against him and stifled back a yawn "It's cute when you say... 'this Sesshomaru'.." She said her eyes fluttering shut and she drifted into sleep for another time.

Sesshomaru was surprised to say the least. She called him cute? That was something he really hadn't expected. He thought perhaps she'd be mad and yell at him for following her but instead she called him cute. He looked down and the sleeping miko in his lap knowing that if something was not done soon she would break and couldn't help but feel saddened by the thought. He knew if they didn't do something soon and she did happen to break there would be no turning back from there. She'd be broken forever, unfixable, and eventually she would die from the depression.

He shifted her in his hold so that he could stand up. Once she was secure in his hold he began to walk back the small camp. The miko couldn't stay with them though. Her dragon held to much anger at Inuyasha for safety. She'd end up hurting someone. Her in the dragon state is as bad as him in his youkai state, very very dangerous.

Sesshomaru returned to the camp with Kagome fast asleep in his arms. When he entered the camp he felt Kagome's aura rise and she began to stir because of Inuyasha her dragon was beginning to surface again. He forced her into submission by his own aura. Kagome's dragon submitted to him.

"We're parting" He simply said "I'm taking the Miko with me"

"What? No!" Inuyasha yelled "Why are you taking her? We need her to detect jewel shards"

Ryuu glared at the hanyou "You will not use Lady Kagome besides her dragon doesn't like you and frankly neither do I!" Ryuu snarled

"I don't care ya stupid lizard! Kagome ain't goin' no where!"

Ryuu snarled

"Enough" Sesshomaru said with no room for argument "The miko is coming with me and end of this non existent discussion" He turned and began to walk Rin, Ah-Un and Ryuu following behind.

"Wait!"

Sesshomaru paused in step but did not turn around to face the speaker. He knew it was the small kit.

"Allow me to come Lord Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked

Sesshomaru glanced at the kit and nodded

Shippo bounded towards them happy to be able to stay with his adoptive mother.


	8. Breaking, Unfixable?

Kagome tossed and turned sweat beading down her forehead she had long ago kicked the silken sheets off her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as Sesshomaru pulled the door open. He quickly walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to stop her tossing and turning. When he skin connected with hers her froze, she was burning hot. If he's assumptions on humans were correct she should have been dead. "Jaken!" He called Tiny footsteps could be heard running down the hall at he masters call. He ran into the room "Yes milord?!" He asked

"Fetch the healer!" Sesshomaru all but snarled

Jaken gulped and nodded then he ran out of the room to get the healer not even bothering the question why. He knew his master would be angered if he did ask any way. After getting the healer her returned to the room.

"How may I assist you dear lord?" The healer asked

Sesshomaru stepped aside to reveal the steal tossing and turning burning hot Kagome. The healers eyes went wide and she hurried to assess how sick the girl was. When she touched Kagomes pale skin she reared her hand back feeling the heat. She looked wide eyed at Sesshomaru  
"This is impossible" she said speechless Sesshomaru glared at the healer and she quickly returned to look at Kagome seeing what she could possibly do to help her.

"I need a bucket of cold water and some cloths" She said

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken who was just sitting there like an idiot. He looked at his lord and quickly jumped to the task. When he returned the healer placed a cold wet cloth on Kagome's sweating forehead. Kagome was sweating so much she was beginning to sweat through the white sleeping yukata.

"Her temperature is so high...I just..she should be dead" The healer said

Sesshomaru stood there "I know" was all he said but the healer was surprised he said anything at all.

"I've never seen anything like this I just don't know what I can do" She said sadly

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat.

"Tell me her story Lord Sesshomaru" The healer said

Sesshomaru glance at Kagome and began to tell the healer about her being a dragon mistress and Rin being one too but Kagome needing to give up some of her soul to Rin and how her inner dragon held deep hate for his half brother.

"Ah I see well perhaps that her soul is the problem tis not the body" The healer said "Perhaps her soul has become so small that is does not have enough power I believe she's breaking...physically" she said  
Sesshomaru looked at Kagome she sweating and breathing hard all because of her soul, 'all because of that damned Kikyou' He thought with a growl  
"I'm sorry milord but there is nothing I can do about her soul for I am a healer of the body" The healer spoke saddened she could not help the young miko "But it will be good to keep her body cool and attempt to lower her temperature"

Sesshomaru nodded and dismissed the healer as well as Jaken. After the two had left he gracefully walked toward Kagome. He sat down on the bed beside her and used a cloth to wip so of the sweat away. He knew not what to do to aid her. Kagome gasped when the cold cloth touched her face and she fluttered her eyes open and looked at Sesshomaru. 'Her eyes are already so pale' He thought as he looked at her

"Sesshomaru" she asked weakly  
He nodded his head  
Kagome smiled weakly at him "Hi" she just about whispered  
'She's dying and all she can tell me is hi' He managed to give her a small smile in return "Your dying" He said quietly Kagome frowned "I know" She whispered "But I cant stop it..my powers of controlled by my soul"

"Perhaps I can find some way to help you" Sesshomaru said

Kagome looked at him with her dull seemingly lifeless eyes "How?"

Sesshomaru frowned "That I know not of"

Kagome closed her eyes but nodded all the same. Sesshomaru glanced at her once more before exiting and calling the healer back to watch her. Then he left to his study to research how he could help her. He walked graciously through the hall as he walked pass a window he saw Rin and Shippo happily playing down below in the gardens. Both entirely unaware of the terrible danger Kagome's life was in.

He continued to walk down the halls till he reached his study. He walked in and began to go through book after book, scroll after scroll, everything that could possibly give him something.


	9. Saving Kagome

Chapter 9

Sesshomaru went through scroll after scroll, book after book four hours trying to find anything that would help him save Kagome. She had given part of her soul to Rin, his daughter and he would not let her die. After about another hour, two scrolls and four books Sesshomaru finally found something.

_A demons soul is generally larger than human or half demon souls making them more capable of keeping themselves alive and staying in a humanoid state if they so decide to share souls with a chosen person. Soul sharing is quite simple the two people will need to drink one another's blood while in a soul state. A soul state is a state of semi-unconsciousness where the soul is out in openness. Its also very dangerous should some decide to steal or kill the soul. These two people that choose to share souls will be eternally bonded, never to be separated. Certain effects that happen after sharing is completed depend on both persons and haven't been recorded._

Sesshomaru thought for a bit, did he really want to be eternally bonded with Kagome. Then he thought about Rin, how she would have died had Kagome not risked her life and soul to save her. He would do it, no matter what the price was he would give her part of his own soul if it would save hers. Sesshomaru got up from his desk and made his way down the dimly lit corridors to Kagome's room. He heightened vision made it easy to see in the dark. No one was in the hallways and everything seemed to sleep. Everything but him and the guards posted to watch over Kagome. They bowed to him as he entered and he gave a simple bow. Kagome laid there sweating with a wet cloth draped over her head. She was panting and was in obvious pain. He winced as she arched up in a silent scream and the cloth fell off her head. He gracefully walked towards her bed and sat near her.

"Kagome" he said softly

Kagome opened her dull eyes seemingly lifeless eyes "Sesshomaru" she whispered hoarsely

Sesshomaru gently lifted her from the bed and into his arms. Kagome leaned her head against his chest. "Where are we going?" She whispered so quietly he had to strain to hear her.

"I found a way to save you but we need to go to my chambers" He told her gently

"Why?" Kagome asked even though the pain hurt her when she spoke

"It's more..comfortable" He said and he felt Kagome gently nod her head against him. Sesshomaru opened the door to his chambers and sat him and Kagome down on the bed. He sat Kagome down on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. He knew that in her weakness he would have to try and force her into her soul state.

Sesshomaru concentrated on Kagome and her alone everything of the outside world faded as he found Kagome's soul and forced it out into the open. From this point on things will have to be done quickly should anyone try to harm her or even him. Sesshomaru pulled himself into the soul state while also keeping Kagome in her soul state which was hard for even him.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome mumbled in semi consciousness

"Mm..." Sesshomaru mumbled in response

Sesshomaru brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down, he tasted the coppery taste of his own blood and brought it to Kagome's mouth while at the same time he bit her wrist. Kagome tasted the coppery taste of blood in her mouth. She wanted to pull back away from it but something deep inside her told her to swallow it, and that's just what she did, faintly she felt her wrist be bitten and something warm and rough lap at the punctures but she didn't pay attention to it.

_pulse, pulse_

They both felt it, the pulsing of there hearts beating in unison. Sesshomaru felt part of his soul leave his body. It flowed from him as if it were water, fluidly and entered Kagome as if it were smoke that had just seeped into her. Sesshomaru felt a bond between them forming inside his mind, just a mental bond but their souls had formed a much more stronger bond. But what made this most amazing was the fact the his own demon, his bestial self had made a bond with her.

A red almost cloud like substance formed around them as they both drifted off wrapped in each other's embrace as Kagome began a most interesting change. By morning the change had been completed and was left to be discovered by the two who had created it, together.

"Mmm..." Kagome mumbled and rolled over to lay in more comfortable position. A large breath was let out by another occupant of the bed as he rolled over as well wrapping his arms around Kagome waist and burying his nose in her ebony hair.

Sesshomaru breathed in the deep scent of water and lavender mixed together before reluctantly opening his eyes. He blinked his eyes in a very Inuyasha like way and looked at the female wrapped in his arm, legs and blankets astounded for once showing emotion on his beautiful masculine face. It wasn't the fact that she was in his bed or that she was in his arms it was her appearance. He was amazed at what she looked like. He knew that it was uncertain what would happen after they combined their souls but among the things he thought could happen this was not one. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome who looked much like him. She had two maroon stripes on her cheeks, wrists, ankles and he guess probably on her hips as well. She also had silver streaks in her hair on her forehead there was no moon though. He guessed that would probably appear if he mated her. His scent was also mixed in with hers, he noticed that when he first woke up. The scent of water mixed with lavender was his scent mixed with her. Sesshomaru sniffed Kagome again '_she's still only human...or mostly'_


	10. Golden Eyes

Chapter 10

Kagome woke up feeling more wonderful then ever she stretched out and yawned. She couldn't figure out why she felt so wonderful this morning. She got out of bed and noticed she wasn't in her room anymore. She walked around the large bed and came to a mirror, she screamed when she saw her own reflection. Sesshomaru busted through the door at the sound of her scream. Kagome was gaping at her reflection in the mirror. Sesshomaru sighed in relief he had thought something bad had happened.

Kagome looked at him "Is...that really me?" she asked pointing at the mirror.

Sesshomaru sighed and ran a hand through his silky silver locks "Yes..it is a mirror your looking in"

Kagome lightly touched her reflection "But...how?"

Sesshomaru walked over to her and stood next to her in the mirror. He towered over her with his amazing height, he was a few feet taller than her. "I gave you part of my soul..and this is apparently the end results" He said simply and emotionlessly.

Kagome continued to stare at herself in the mirror. "But why?" She asked as she looked up at him.

Sesshomaru sighed and ran his hand through his hair again "Because you saved Rin" He stated simply. "You should take a bath and get dressed dinner will be ready soon" He said.

Kagome looked at him "Dinner?"

Sesshomaru nodded "You've been a sleep all day" Sesshomaru pointed towards a door on the other side of the room "You can bathe there and over there is the closet" He said as he walked out of the room.

Kagome looked back after him but he was fast and gone. She shrugged and walked to the closet, it was huge. Kagome walked through closet looking at all the beautiful kimonos, she couldn't for the life of her figure out what she should wear. She eventually chose an aqua blue silk one with light purple flowers embroidered into it. She grabbed the kimono and went to take a bath. The warm water would feel nice and comforting.

Kagome sighed as she sunk low in the warm waters, she would have liked to stay like that forever, submerged in the warm water. Kagome dipped her head under the water getting her hair wet, when she came back up she nearly screamed. She put her hand over her heart to ease her pacing heart.

"God, you scared the hell out of me.." She trailed off in an out of breath voice

"I'm sorry milady" The women apologized

Kagome's eyes drifted over to her as she spoke "Who are you?"

"I am Linna, Lord Sesshomaru sent me here to assist you and show you where the dining hall is." She said with a smile "Would you like me to wash you hair?"

Kagome nodded hesitantly, she wasn't used to be treated like this. She sighed in contentment as the Linna lathered a sweet smelling soap into her hair. Linna scrubbed and rinsed her hair. After her hair was washed and rinsed thoroughly Kagome washed the rest of her body. It was weird looking at herself now that she looked so..different, so Sesshomaru like. She had his markings and Linna had said even his scent mixed with hers, the only thing she didn't have was his powers and his golden eyes. Kagome thought for a moment her eyes following a pattern on the wood floor. She shook her head and abandoned the thoughts for the time being and got out of the water reluctantly. She dried her self off with a towel Linna had handed to her and put on the beautiful silk kimono. She looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised at how beautiful she looked, but what really surprised her was when she looked at her face she didn't have beautiful blue crystal eyes, her eyes were golden.

She looked at her reflection in a weird way "That's weird..." She said "I had blue eyes when I woke up.." She trailed off, thinking about possibly could have happened, she thought about the blue eyes she had when she looked at herself in the mirror before. She looked back in the mirror before she was about to leave but she paused.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Linna

"My eyes are blue..." Kagome said trailing off

Linna looked confused "I do not understand?"

Kagome looked at her "They were gold a moment ago.."

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror bewildered "How come they keep changing color?" Kagome asked Linna while watching her eyes.

"I'm not quite sure Lady Kagome, perhaps you should as Lord Sesshomaru" Linna told her with a smile "I'm sure its nothing"

Kagome smiled back at her "Right, well I'll ask him then"

Linna nodded and led Kagome down many corridors, twists, and turns, and a stair case to the dinning room. Linna opened the doors for Kagome but did not enter herself. Kagome smiled and nodded in thanks as she entered through the carven doors. As soon as she entered she was nearly knocked over by to over excited children. Both of the small children had their arms wrapped tightly around her legs in a hug.

"Kagome!" They cried happily

She patted their head with a smile "Hello" She said happy to see them

"You look really pretty Lady Kagome" Rin said with a toothy smile

"Thank you Rin" Kagome said to her "You're very pretty too"

Shippo crossed her arms over his chest and pouted. Kagome laughed lightly "And you are very handsome Shippo" She said with a smile. Shippo immediately smiled. "Where's Sesshomaru?" She asked the both

"Sesshomaru said he's be back soon" Said Rin smiling still obviously very happy to have Kagome with her.

"And that he had to deal with a pest" Shippo finished

Both children grabbed Kagome's hands and dragged her towards the table. They sat her down on Sesshomaru's right, Rin and Shippo were seated next to her talking to each other. There was a light thud as Rin's legs kicked back and forth hitting the table lightly. Kagome smiled at them but they didn't see, those two children were simply adorable. After a bit of waiting a servant came in and announced that Sesshomaru would not be dinning with them this evening. Rin's smile faded for a moment before she smiled again though it was a bit smaller this time.

"Thats okay, Shippo and Kagome are here" She said happily though a tinge of sadness presented its self clearly in her aura.

Dinner was brought out shortly after Sesshomaru was announced busy. Everyone ate pretty silently with occasion slurps and chomps. Kagome wondered what Sesshomaru was doing as she ate. _'Rin hid her sadness pretty well..does he do this often? So how often does Rin eat alone? That must be lonesome..' _Kagome thought.

"Kagome?" Shippo called

Kagome looked at him and smiled "Yes Shippo, what is it?"

Shippo smiled back at his adoptive mother "Can me and Rin go play in the gardens?" He asked

Kagome nodded her head and watched as Rin and Shippo sprang from the seats and were off in a matter of seconds. She smiled, Shippo seemed to be having so much fun here with Rin. She knew that he was often bored with no one to play with, so she was happy he was happy. Kagome got up from her chair and wandered out after the two hyper children. She watched them play in the garden until she felt a small nudge at her hand. She looked down and saw a small baby dragon, no bigger than a small puppy nudging her hand. She smiled and began to pet its head. _'I didn't know Sesshomaru had a baby Dragon...' _She thought

The dragon baby was blue with coal black eyes it's belly faded from blue into a creamy white. Its whole underside was a creamy white until you got to it's tail which was and dark icy blue. The dragon began to whimper and whine and Kagome looked at it shocked. _'It just talked...I though Ryyu was the only who could talk' _She thought

"Help" Whined the baby dragon

Kagome shook away the surprise "Help? Help what?" She asked

I strong breeze through Kagome's hair and kimono in all sorts of directions. Kagome put her arms in front of her face to cover it and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. There was a loud thud as something heavy dropped to the ground. As the wind died away Kagome opened her eyes and looked up. The baby dragon had accidently been blown into a nearby tree. Ryuu rested on the ground paying no heed to the baby he had just knocked over. The baby whined and Kagome walked quickly over to it.

"What do you need help with?" She asked

The baby shook the dizziness from his head and made a snort like sound "Help! Monster spider thing! Destroy everything! Dragon kill!" He shouted

"Monster spider thing, destroy everything, dragon kill?" Kagome asked not quite understand.

Ryuu turned his long neck to see the tiny dragon babe "He says there's a spider monster that destroys everything and kills the dragons"

"Oh!" Kagome said feeling like and idiot "Well of course I'll help! Let me grab my bow and arrows" She said and ran towards the dojo. She knew that the weapons were kept in there so there must be a bow and arrow in there. She opened the doors and quickly spotted a bow with a full quiver of arrows. She grabbed it a quickly ran back to Ryuu and the baby dragon. She leaned down and tied a string with a piece of paper around the baby's neck. "Give that to Sesshomaru" She quickly instructed and hopped on Ryuu's back. "Where is the spider demon?" She asked the baby dragon.

"East!" It cried

Ryuu and Kagome took off into the skies Ryuu flew eastward, he could smell the vile demon. Its stench was strong and disgusting, it made him want to turn around and fly in the other direction away from the horrid stench instead of flying toward it. Kagome clutched her bow tightly, she was ready for a fight. She could sense that it was Naraku who was up a head. 'Vile half demon, he dares kill my dragons' She thought hatefully. Hate towards Narauk burned in her eyes, her blazing golden eyes. Ryuu landed a bit away from the area what the demon known as Naraku was. He let Kagome slide off his back before taking to the skies and flying a head of her while she continued on foot.

Ryuu was only serving as a distraction at the moment, as Kagome snuck up behind Naraku. She readied her bow and arrow and let it fly from behind the cover of trees. She ran through the tree's in a zig zag motion trying to confuse anyone trying to locate her and let another arrow fly. With Naraku distracted the arrows hit him though not causing much damage the pain would make him scream. Kagome knew this was only a puppet, but it had some jewel shards and it was quite strong.

The puppet Naraku screamed in pain as the arrow hit it. It turned to face it's attacker when it was it by the massive tail of Ryuu. The puppet roared in out rage and shot a tentacle to grab Kagome while it dealt with Ryuu. Ryuu hit the puppet with its tail once more as I wrapped its tentacle around Kagome waist. It gave Kagome a squeeze and she screamed in pain. The quiver on her back broke letting all the arrows inside it fall. It squeezed her once more and she dropped her bow.

"Ku ku ku, Kagome" The Naraku puppet laughed "Have you mated the mut?" It laughed

Kagome tried to pry herself from the tentacle but no use. Ryuu tried to get her but the puppet only squeezed her harder. Kagome screamed in pain, she put her hands on the puppet and forced as much power in to them as she could. The puppet dropped her to the ground, hard. As Kagome's body hit the hard earth it made a loud thud. Kagome groaned as she pulled herself from the ground. She grabbed her fallen bow and an arrow and aimed for the puppet's heart-or where the heart should be. The puppet seeing Kagome notch her arrow shot multiples of tentacles at her. Kagome let the arrow fly cutting down many tentacles but a few made there way to her. She looked on in horror as the tentacles flew towards her, she didn't have another arrow or time to search for one for that matter.

"Ryuu!!" She screamed as she tried to run away.

Kagome cried out as three tentacles hit her body. One hit her in the right side of her waist, another hit her in the in left shoulder, and the third hit her in the left hip. The force of the blow throwing her into a tree. Ryuu flew and guarded her fallen form, he roared a loud roar of anger. Kagome groaned and forced herself to get up, she again grabbed her bow and another arrow, she forced herself to stand on wobbly and weak legs and notched an arrow in the bow. She forced every ounce of power she had left into the arrow and let it fly. Ryuu blew fire from his mouth towards the puppet to distract it from the arrow. If it didn't get hit by Kagome it would be hit by him. Kagome arrow hit the puppet dead on and soon after the puppet was engulfed in flames. It screamed it outrage as it burned from existence.

After the fire died down to about nothing Kagome wobbled over to collect the jewel shards when a poisonous insect got to them first. Ryuu blew fire at the insect leaving it no room for escape, the insect burned and dropped the shard which Kagome caught. She sighed as the shard dark aura was purified and turned from and ominous purple to a light pink. She place the shard in the bottle around her neck and collapsed against Ryuu.

"Ryuu..please take me back to Sesshomaru..." She said quietly as darkness over claimed her.

Ryuu of course quickly took to the skies flying back to the palace. Kagome warm blood was flowing onto his back which really bothered him, and the scent was so strong too! How deep were those wounds? He increased his speed to almost his breaking point and arrived in the palace at lightning speed. He landed in the yard right below Sesshomaru's study window.

(((In Sesshomaru's Study)))

"What is that scent..?" Asked the person Sesshomaru was speaking with "It smells familiar but deluted.." When the person looked back to the desk Sesshomaru had be sitting behind he found him gone and the study window open with the silk curtains flowing lightly in the breeze..


	11. In enters Kouga!

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru paced back and forth outside the door of the infirmary. He was very worried about Kagome. She had lost quite a large amount of blood and a few of ribs were broken. The children were also worried, they sat at a chair not far away watching Sesshomaru pace.

"What is my woman doing here anyway Sesshomaru!?" Asked and very loud and very worried/upset wold demon.

Sesshomaru snarled and growled but said nothing and continued to pace. A quiet creak was heard and everyone looked towards the door. The healer stepped out everyone's eyes laid on her. They were waiting for her to say something, anything, anything to ease their worries, quiet their fears. "Sesshomaru-sama I do not think I can do anything for her.." She began when she was rudely cut off by Kouga

"WHAT?! What do you mean you 'do not think you can do anything for her?!'" Kouga said fuming

The healer glared at him "Well if you would have let me finish Kouga_-sama_" She looked at Sesshomaru "I have sewn her wounds but she has lost a large amount of blood, and I believe that if you were to give her some of your blood then there is a possibility she will live" She said

Kouga nodded "Wait..why does Sesshomaru have to give his blood why can't I give her mine? She's my mate-to-be!" He demanded

The healer sighed, she hated this young pup "I'm afraid your blood would only cause her harm" She said

Before Kouga had opened his mouth wide enough to ask another question Sesshomaru answered it "Because my blood already flows through her veins, my soul has already wound its way with hers, my beast already accepts her, she can never belong to you" He said coldly and then he disappeared behind the doors of the infirmary. The healer following not to far behind him.

A ferocious growl was heard from the wolf demon. It make the two children sitting not far away shake in slight fear. I loud yelp was heard from Kagome beyond the infirmary door. Kouga immediately tried to go to her but the moment he touched the door he was repelled back by a barrier. Another loud yelp sounded from behind the door and Kouga was again repelled by the barrier. He kept trying until the door opened and out stepped Sesshomaru with Kagome in his arms.

Kouga looked at her and then back at Sesshomaru "I'll challenge you for her"

"Hn.."Sesshomaru said as he adjusted Kagome in his arms careful not to jostle her to much so he wouldn't wake her. He began to walk towards his chamber "Even if you were able to defeat me you would not be able to mate her" He said "As I have said my soul has already wound its way around her's, she already belongs to me. If you were to mate her she would only die when you mark her"

Kouga fell silent, he could never have her, she could never belong to him or be his mate "Can't you...undo it?" He asked

"Probably" Sesshomaru answered simply. Kouga got hopeful, maybe she could still be his mate. "But I will not" Sesshomaru said

"Why not?!" Kouga demanded

Sesshomaru paused in step and glared at him "Need I remind you of your place in my castle" He said coldly he then continued to walk "I do not need to answer to you _prince _Kouga" He said as he entered his chambers and shut the door behind him.

Sesshomaru laid Kagome down gently on the bed and covered her with the silk sheets. He would stay with her as he knew that giving her so much of his own blood would have its consequences. She'd probably be in a lot of pain for a while and then sore still. Kagome's face contorted in pain and she began to whimper. Sesshomaru laid down beside her and pulled her towards him, he held her close and purred to her in attempts to comfort her. After a while she began to quite and relax somewhat, he felt her snuggle closer towards him. Sesshomaru knew she would be in pain soon again.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened blearily, he was still holding tightly onto Kagome. She had been in a lot of pain throughout the night. He buried his nose into the crook over her neck, his scent would be imbedded in her forever. Every demon she ever were to come across would always smell him on her. His blood, his scent would follow her where ever she went.

Kagome turned her head to the side in her sleep giving Sesshomaru more room. Sesshomaru lightly nipped at her, Kagome moaned but remained completely out of it. Sesshomaru got out of bed careful not to wake her. He's feet padded lightly on the floor making small sounds that are nearly inaudible. Sesshomaru walks gracefully and slides the door quietly open. From the height of the sun he guessed it was nearly noon.

Sesshomaru shielded his eyes from the offending sun with his hands and watched the children in the courtyard. A servant was playing with them, Anita her name was. Rin had often spoken of her as she was her caretaker when he could not be. Anita loved children, it was why he appointed her as Rin's caretaker and playmate if you will. He sensitive ears could hear their laughter and his eyes could see the way the played. A small smile graced his lips as he watched them, as he watched his children play.

"Um..excuse me milord but...um" A small shy voice sounded from behind him

Sesshomaru turned around "hm?" He questioned

"Um..well sir...Kouga-sama is..um waiting for you in your study" She said

Sesshomaru turned his head in the direction of his study and frowned slightly "Hn" He said before he walked away towards his study he turned back to the servant "Aya go in to my chamber and watch over Lady Kagome" Then he turned and began to walk away

"Um..ok..yes" She said and hurried off

Aya gulped as she approached her lords bedroom door. Hardly any of the servant had ever been inside. Shakily she opened the door and stepped inside, on the bed was who she guess Lady Kagome. She was sleeping soundly covered in the blankets. Aya walked nervously to a chair besides the bed and was about to sit down but stopped. She wasn't so sure if she was worthy of sitting in a fine chair in her lords bed chamber. She decided then on the floor and that's where she sat, on the floor beside the bed.

Sesshomaru sat behind his desk, Kouga in a chair in front of him. A servant who's name he hadn't cared to remember brought in tea for them both. Sesshomaru took a sip before nearly choking at what Kouga had said.

**Katie Corner **

**Um yeah...this chapter was kind of short and sucky but..there it is...**


	12. Empty Handed

Sesshomaru's hand came up to cover his mouth as he lightly choked at Kouga's words. This was absurd! This wolf had truly lost his mind! How dare he even think of some thing so, so despicable! Sesshomaru would have liked to behead the damned wolf but stopped himself.

"Absolutely not!" He spoke in a calm voice, but if you looked into his eyes you could see his inner turmoil.

"If I can't have my Kagome then I want the next best thing Lord Sesshomaru!" Kouga spoke

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and he unintentionally released a low but feral growl "No"

Kouga growled a low growl as well "Then give me Kagome"

Sesshomaru stood up quickly; his eyes glowed a deep red and he voice was deep and bestial "Rin is my daugher! Kagome is my mate! You will stand down or you will die"

Sesshomaru had Kouga by the throat their was anger in his eyes and Kouga was facing certain death if he refused to stand down again. Kouga's hands clawed at Sesshomaru's in an attempt to escape. Sesshomaru growled and threw him across the study. With a loud bang and few quieter thuds Kouga hit the bookshelf, hard. He groaned in pain and attempted to get up. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and attempted to regain control of his beast. After a short inner battle he finally threw his beast into its cage. The beast raged in anger within its confines.

"Get out of my sites and for the better state of your health, off my lands" Sesshomaru gritted out

Kouga coughed and stood up "No"

Sesshomaru looked at him and flexed his now glowing claws "Then die"

Sesshomaru moved in for the kill he was fully intent on spilling Kouga's blood here and now. Kouga got into a defensive stance but Sesshomaru knew he could kill him quickly. He stalked over towards Kouga and picked him up by the neck. His other hand glowed and was ready to strike. Ready to rip the organs out of him and ready to make him suffer.

"Wait" A weak voice came from the doorway

Sesshomaru paused and glanced towards her. His eyes were red and his beast stared at her with a confused expression. Kagome stumbled in and Sesshomau caught her as she nearly fell. She leaned on him and sighed. Kouga was so thick headed and foolish. When would he see she did not and would never be with him.

"Kouga" Kagome sighed

Kouga reached out towards her but Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her protectively and growled

"Kouga" Kagome said again "Please leave"

Kouga looked shocked "Kagome..?"

Kagome shook her head "Please Kouga? You know, I know you do we can and will never be together."

Kouga hung his head low as Kagome continued to talk "Sesshomaru has already explained to you why. I know he has, so please Kouga, go"

"fine"

Kagome sighed "Thank you"

Kouga left the palace with his head hung low and empty handed. He sighed and looked to the sky. Yes, he knew they would never be together. It never stopped him from hoping though. He'd step down though and he would no longer go after Kagome and he wouldn't further in his quest for Rin either. No he would find himself a young fertile demoness. A nice wolf demoness, someone like..Ayame. Kouga smiled, yes he would mate Ayame.

A sigh was heard as Kagome watched Kouga leave the castle. She never felt anything for more than friendship for Kouga and sometimes he just plain annoyed her but she never wanted him to be killed. Strong arms wrapped around her waist as Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck.

"Mine" he mumbled in her hair

'Yes' Kagome thought 'his'

Upon awakening Aya had explained things to Kagome and had told her that Sesshomaru was having a meeting with Kouga. Knowing Kouga could be quite the idiot she forced herself out of the bed, mush to Aya's displeasure. She stumbled down the hall way to rescue Kouga from her most certain demise. She knew that no matter what the world would always veiw her as Sesshomaru's. His scent was mixed with hers and his blood flowed through her veins. In a sense it was true, she was his mate.

She sighed and collapsed against him having used all her energy already. Sesshomaru held her against him and picked her up. He carried her back to the bed room and laid beside her. He stroked her gently and watched her lightly slumber. 'Mate' he thought 'I called her my mate' He continued to caress her and admire her beauty. 'Yes, this is my mate'

--

I'm really sorry this is so short. Especially since I haven't updated anything in a while. Its been like a year since I've updated a lot of my story's on and probably about the same for some of the story's on here. \\ I apologize I've been buzy, lazy and uninspired.

Well I suppose since I've been gone so long I'll give you an update on my life..

Well.. I'm starting school in a few months again. I won't have lunch for a half the year because I'm taking Chorus, Art and Health. No worries though : I planned this myself.

So this year I fell head over heels with a guy who lived 200 miles away and I **swore** I was in love, yeah not so much. I was head over heels for the majority of the year and around.. Feburary he asked me out and I broke up with in the beginning of May I believe.

Things are pretty well : I have an account on deviantart now. You can find me, my username is VampireGoddess12Xx I don't have much work on there and I don't know if its good or not but perhaps you'd like to check it out Well not much else is really going on in my life. We got new carpets though haha well until next time..

Thanks for reading and reviewing


End file.
